


Under the Influence

by Sphinx28



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Author AkaiTsume, Drug-Induced Confessions, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Poor Daryl Dixon, Prison Sex, Sexy Dancing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: Рик съедает неправильные грибы, объявляет себя богом сексуального танца и бесстыдно клеится к Дэрилу.





	Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Influence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536131) by [AkaiTsume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiTsume/pseuds/AkaiTsume). 



> Фик прекрасной AkaiTsume. Мой только перевод)
> 
> Рик под кайфом, совращающий бедного Дэрила, страдающего от неразделённых чувств)
> 
> Песня, которую поёт Рик: Frank Sinatra - "Fly Me To The Moon".

— Так, ребята, суп готов! — весело позвала Кэрол. Многочисленные обитатели тюрьмы начали стекаться к уличному грилю, беспечная болтовня разносилась в вечернем воздухе. Дэрил вдохнул запах зажаренного на гриле кролика, удовлетворённо кивая самому себе. Ловушки приносили отличный улов в последнее время, всё меньше и меньше добычи оказывалось украденной ходячими. Если повезёт, у них будет достаточное затишье между стадами и реальный шанс хорошо укрепить свой дом.  
  
Мысленно пробегая по списку заборов, которые нуждались в укреплении, Дэрил скрестил руки на груди и осмотрел толпу. По крайней мере несколько человек должны были сейчас крутиться около Рика, благодаря его за то, что у них столько еды. После нескольких минут поисков Дэрил нахмурился. Рика не было нигде в поле зрения.  
  
Дэрил пробрался через толпу и нырнул за гриль. Он наклонился поближе к Кэрол, которая продолжала в размеренном ритме наполнять и передавать тарелки.  
  
— Ты видела Рика? — тихо спросил он. Кэрол кинула на него взгляд.  
  
— Нет, уже какое-то время не видела. Он принёс кроликов несколько часов назад, — она нахмурилась и осмотрелась. — Если подумать, я не видела его с тех пор.  
  
Дэрил хмыкнул.  
  
— Ладно, спасибо. Я пойду посмотрю, может, найду его. Оставишь что-нибудь для него?  
  
Глаза Кэрол сверкнули смехом, и она ухмыльнулась, поворачиваясь обратно к приготовленной еде.  
  
— Только для него, да? Не для тебя?  
  
Дэрил сердито посмотрел на неё, ощущая, как неприятный жар растекается по шее.  
  
— Просто оставь что-нибудь, ладно?  
  
— Сделаю, — легко согласилась она. Саша, берущая тарелку и слышавшая весь их разговор, подняла брови и улыбнулась Дэрилу. Чувствуя себя крайне некомфортно, он резко кивнул Кэрол и вышел из-за закутка за грилем. Уходя, он ощущал их понимающие взгляды, прожигающие дыру в спине.  
  
Дэрил прошёл к переднему двору тюрьмы, расправляя плечи.  _«Нет ничего странного в том, что я хочу убедиться, что о нём позаботились,_  — угрюмо размышлял он. —  _Никто больше этого не делает, и не то чтобы Рик сам хорош в том, чтобы заботиться о себе,_  — Дэрил покачал головой. —  _И то, что я чувствую к нему, никак с этим не связано»._  
  
Хорошо, что Мерла не было рядом, чтобы видеть его в последнее время, мрачно отметил Дэрил. Его всё сильнее влекло к Рику, все знали это, но он никак не ожидал, что  _настольк_ о влипнет в другого мужчину. Большую часть времени Рик был единственным, кто был у него на уме. Что Рик делал, где находился, поел ли он нормально, спал ли он, обнимался ли он снова с Джудит, потому что это зрелище всегда поселяло хренову тучу грёбаных  _бабочек_  в желудке Дэрила…  
  
Дэрил нахмурился. Он нихрена не знал, когда именно превратился во влюблённую девчонку-подростка, но это должно было прекратиться. Рик был натуралом. Он был копом, у него была жена, которую он регулярно трахал, и по крайней мере один законный ребёнок, который появился в результате этого. Хуже того, Рик действительно  _уважал_  Дэрила, что было большим чем то, что он мог сказать о ком-либо кого когда-либо знал. Последним, что ему было нужно, это чтобы Рик узнал о его…  _желаниях_ , испытал отвращение от них, и никогда больше не заговорил с Дэрилом снова.  
  
Он скривился.  _«Это несправедливо. Вероятней Рик просто будет чувствовать себя ужасно неловко рядом со мной. И может, просто… не захочет больше оставаться со мной один на один»._  
  
Это, блядь, было чертовски ужасно.  
  
Вздохнув, охотник отмахнулся от своих тревожных мыслей. Он прошёл мимо ворот и направился к маленькому огороду Рика, надеясь поймать его там, ухаживающим за своим хозяйством, несмотря на темноту. Но когда Дэрил добрался до загона для свиней, то заметил, что свет с внутреннего двора практически сюда не достаёт. Он быстро обошёл вокруг загона, но Рика здесь не было. Обеспокоенный, Дэрил взглянул на грядки, но если он ожидал обнаружить спящего Рика, который прилёг там отдохнуть, то глубоко ошибался. Раздражённо хмыкнув, Дэрил опёрся ладонями в бёдра.  
  
Он знал, что Рик не в их тюремном блоке, потому что там было пусто, когда сам Дэрил вышел оттуда наружу. Если он не был внутри, не ел на внутреннем дворе, и не был в саду, то где, чёрт возьми, он был?  
  
Когда он повернулся обратно в сторону внутреннего двора, то заметил свет на одной из сторожевых вышек. Одинокая тень пересекла его. Дэрил нахмурился. Сегодня на страже была одна из девушек из Вудбери, и, если он правильно помнит, она предпочитала другую вышку, всегда заявляя, что там лучше обзор. Дэрил кинул взгляд на ту вышку, и, судя по всему, девушка была там, смотря в ночь сквозь окуляры бинокля. Свет был за ней, чтобы не мешать ей видеть. Он повернулся обратно к освещённой вышке и пожал плечами.  
  
_«Ну, проверить стоит»._  
  
Дэрил широкими шагами дошёл до вышки и забрался по лестнице, нахмурив брови. Он слышал что-то вроде тихого пения, доносящегося с верха лестницы, исполняемого приятным тенором.  
  
— Унеси меня на луну и позволь мне пе-е-е-еть среди звёзд…  
  
Моргнув, Дэрил поднялся в освещённую комнату. Фонари оживлённо мерцали, подсвечивая своим сиянием Рика, стоящего у внешних перил и размахивающего руками, словно он дирижировал оркестром.  
  
— Позволь мне увидеть какова весна на-а-а Юпитере и на Марсе, — продолжил Рик, не заметивший его присутствия. — Другими словами, пожа-а-а-алуйста, пусть это будет правдой. Другими словами…  
  
Дэрил прочистил горло, заставляя Рика удивлённо обернуться. Бывший помощник шерифа ухмыльнулся.  
  
— ...я тебя люблю! — практически, нахрен, выкрикнул Рик, заканчивая песню. Дэрил моргнул. Рик рассмеялся, облокотился на перила и махнул рукой. — Привет, Дэрил!  
  
Охотник осторожно подошёл. Что-то в Рике определённо было не так. Его поза, его улыбка, его глаза… Когда он приблизился, то увидел, что зрачки Рика настолько расширены, что практически поглотили голубую радужку полностью. Дэрил нахмурился и открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, но Рик вдруг резко поставил ладонь прямо перед его лицом. Охотник замер, уставившись на него через его пальцы. Рик смотрел на него в ответ широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
— Дэрил… — прошептал он. — Ты сияешь.  
  
— Что…  
  
— Ты  _сияешь_ , — Рик склонился к нему, его дыхание коснулось щеки Дэрила. — Ты волшебный?  
  
_«Твою же мать, он что, под кайфом?»_  
  
Дэрил аккуратно убрал ладонь Рика от своего лица.  
  
— Нет, Рик, я не волшебный. Как насчёт того, чтобы ты рассказал мне, что происходит, а? — Дэрил втянул запах мужчины напротив, но не ощутил признаков травки, да и Рик не был похож на того, кто употребляет. — Ты ничего необычного не ел?  
  
Рик, который в это время пялился на свою руку, пойманную Дэрилом, так, будто никогда её не видел, поднял глаза, встречаясь со взглядом Дэрила. И с энтузиазмом кивнул.  
  
— Грибы! — провозгласил он.  
  
Последовало мгновение мёртвой тишины. У Дэрила внутри всё оборвалось.  
  
— Ты ел грибы? — Когда Рик кивнул, Дэрил отпустил его руку и сжал пальцами переносицу. — Рик, если ты не смог определить, что это за грибы, почему ты сначала не пришёл ко мне?  
  
— Я  _определил_  их! — с негодованием возразил Рик. — Это были мои любимые грибы! И я бы поделился, но там был только один, так что я съел его сам, после того, как отдал кроликов Кэрол, — он замолк, и его лицо вытянулось. — Ты злишься, потому что я не поделился? Я бы поделился с  _тобой_ , Дэрил.  
  
— Нет, Рик, я не злюсь, потому что ты не поделился, — ответил Дэрил, целенаправленно игнорируя странный акцент на слове «с тобой» в заявлении Рика. — На самом деле, я очень рад, что ты не поделился. Но я не думаю, что это были на самом деле твои любимые грибы, приятель.  
  
— Это были они. Я знаю, как выглядят мои грибы, Дэрил. Я  _коп_.  
  
— И даже копы могут ошибаться, — вздохнул охотник. — Твои любимые грибы раньше заставляли тебя забавно себя чувствовать, Рик?  
  
Это заставило Рика замолчать. Он преувеличенным жестом постучал себя по подбородку, затем покачал головой, смущённо улыбаясь.  
  
— Не думаю. Это были неправильные грибы?  
  
— Это точно были неправильные грибы, приятель. — Дэрил приложил ладонь ко лбу Рика. К счастью, у него похоже не было температуры. — Как давно ты их съел?  
  
— Десять лет назад.  
  
Дэрил кинул на него невпечатлённый взгляд, но Рик в ответ посмотрел на него без капли юмора. Дэрил закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и снова их открыл.  
  
— Давай попробуем ещё раз. Ты съел гриб сразу после того, как отдал кроликов Кэрол, или подождал?  
  
— Кэрол усердно работает, знаешь? Я думаю, она… о, погоди, что? Я съел его сразу. Нашёл, когда проверял ловушки. Я люблю грибы. Я тебе это когда-либо говорил?  
  
— Больше ты их любить не будешь, — с кривой усмешкой пробормотал Дэрил. — Ладно, значит он на тебя действует уже какое-то время. — Он огляделся, вдруг замечая, что Рик пошатывается. Дэрил взял его за руку и начал тянуть внутрь комнаты. — Эй, давай уберём тебя с балкона, ладно?  
  
— Зачем? Звёзды красивые. Я заставлял их двигаться.  
  
Независимо от его желания, губы Дэрила дёрнулись в улыбке. Выражение лица Рика было таким серьёзным, совершенно не сочетаясь с его взлохмаченными волосами и мутными глазами.  
  
— Тебе надо зайти внутрь, потому что ты не держишься на ногах. Найдём тебе воды, — уговаривающе проговорил Дэрил. Рик яростно замотал головой, выдёргивая свою руку из его хватки неожиданно резким движением.  
  
— Я держусь на ногах! Я  _танцевал_.  
  
Дэрил фыркнул, а потом издал сдавленный смешок, когда Рик прореагировал на это оскорблённым выражением лица.  
  
— Чувак, если это танец, то у тебя проблемы.  
  
— Эй, — Рик шатнулся ближе, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. Дэрилу резко перехотелось смеяться, он тяжело сглотнул и отстранился. Рик ещё больше распахнул глаза и твёрдо произнёс: — Чтобы ты знал, я  _фантастический_  танцор.  
  
Лицо Рика было всего в сантиметрах от его лица. Помимо воли взгляд Дэрила упал на его губы. Он снова сглотнул и отступил назад, неловко отводя взгляд.  
  
— Я уверен, что так и есть, Рик. Теперь давай…  
  
— Нет. Ты не понимаешь. Я  _лучший_  танцор. Я король танца, — Рик схватил его за плечи. —  _Я бог сексуальных танцев_.  
  
Дэрил не смог удержаться от удивлённого смеха.  
  
— В самом деле?  
  
—  _Да._  — Рик слегка толкнул Дэрила, проходя мимо него в комнату. — На самом деле, я собираюсь тебе это показать.  
  
Дэрил практически споткнулся на ровном месте.  
  
— Погоди, что? Рик, тебе не нужно ничего мне показывать.  
  
— Нет, нужно, — настойчиво произнёс Рик. — Мне нужно показать тебе, что я могу быть сексуальным. Я  _непередаваемо_ сексуален. И ты должен увидеть это.  
  
_«Ох, твою ж мать, ты понятия не имеешь, что со мной делаешь»._  
  
Дэрил закрыл глаза.  
  
— Рик, я знаю, что ты очень привлекательный мужчина.  
  
Палец, ткнувшийся ему в грудь, заставил Дэрила снова открыть глаза. Рик внимательно смотрел на него.  
  
— Это не одно и то же. Привлекательный и сексуальный —  _не_  одно и то же.  _Мишонн_  привлекательная. У неё… — Рик округло провёл рядом со своей грудью и нахмурился, глядя на свои руки. —…все эти женские выпуклости.  
  
Сердце Дэрила сжалось. Конечно же, Рик заинтересован в Мишонн. Почему бы ему не быть заинтересованным, особенно сейчас, когда она открылась и начала показывать свою дружелюбную сторону. Когда он опустил взгляд, Рик продолжил:  
  
— Так вот, Мишонн привлекательная. Ты —  _сексуальный_.  
  
Дэрил замер, его сердце пропустило удар. Очень медленно, он поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Риком. Он ощутил, что щёки горят огнём, и неловко пожал плечами.  
  
— Сексуальный? Чувак, я точно не  _сексуальный_ , — несогласно проговорил он. Рик ответил резким маханием головой.  
  
— Ты  _сексуальный_. Ты просто  _до смешного_  сексуален с этими твоими… с тобой. И я собираюсь показать тебе, что я тоже сексуальный, чтобы мы могли быть сексуальными вместе.  
  
_«Блядь. Блядь. Блядь. Он не имеет этого в виду, он, блядь, чертовски под кайфом»._  
  
Дэрил откашлялся и попытался игнорировать своё неожиданно зашкаливающее сердцебиение и сжимающийся желудок.  
  
— Ладно, Рик, ты победил. Ты сексуальный. Теперь, может, ты пойдёшь и приляжешь? — попросил он.  
  
Рик решительно помахал головой.  
  
— Нет. Я должен  _показать_  тебе. Я покажу тебе танец, которым покорил Лори. И тогда ты будешь сексуальным со мной.  
  
_«Блядь, Рик, я буду сексуальным с тобой в любое время, когда ты захочешь»._  
  
Дэрил затолкал эту мысль настолько далеко, насколько мог, ощущая, как горят щёки. Чувствуя себя словно в ловушке, он обвёл комнату взглядом, ища что-нибудь в качестве отвлечения. К несчастью, Рик воспользовался его заминкой в своих интересах и разместился между Дэрилом и дверью. Свет фонарей заливал его спереди, подсвечивая блеск капелек пота на его груди в вырезе рубашки. Рик пристально на него смотрел.  
  
— Я станцую тебе этот танец, и ты влюбишься в меня, — уверенно заявил Рик. И ткнул пальцем в ворох одеял и подушек в дальнем углу комнаты. — А потом мы оскверним любовное гнездо Гленна и Мэгги.  
  
Сердце Дэрила практически остановилось, а рот приоткрылся.  _« **Что**  он только что сказал?»_  
  
Пока Дэрил пытался перезапустить свой мозг, Рик оглянулся вокруг и решительно встал в стойку, расставив ноги на ширину плеч. Он обхватил ладонью запястье второй руки и поднял руки над головой. Склонив голову, Рик уставился на Дэрила с огнём в глазах.  
  
— Ты готов? — требовательно спросил он. Потеряв дар речи, Дэрил медленно кивнул. — Хорошо. Теперь слушай музыку.  
  
_«Нет тут никакой музыки»_ , — подумал Дэрил отчаянно, но ни одно слово так и не вырвалось из его рта. Спустя мгновение Рик начал покачивать бёдрами. Он плавно двигал ими по кругу, мышцы на его бёдрах напрягались под его узкими джинсами. Рик постепенно увеличил темп, делая всё большие и большие круги своими  _бёдрами_ , и его торс начал двигаться в такт. Вскоре всё его тело изгибалось плавными волнами, пока Рик танцевал под музыку, которую слышал только он сам. И всё это время его решительный горячий взгляд прожигал дыры в груди Дэрила.  
  
— Это первая часть сексуального танца, — проинформировал его Рик низким голосом, который прошил Дэрила насквозь и зажёг огонь в венах сильнее, чем алкоголь. — Теперь вторая часть.  
  
Без дальнейших предупреждений Рик развёл стопы и опустился в низкий присяд, поводя бёдрами в манере, которая скорее всего была бы незаконной, если бы в мире всё ещё сохранилась система правосудия. Дэрил беспомощно застонал от возбуждения, растекающегося по телу, не отводя взгляда от покачивающихся бёдер Рика.  
  
Хорошо, что на них сейчас не нападали, потому что Дэрил не смог бы оторваться от этого зрелища, даже если бы его  _жизнь зависела от этого._  
  
В какой-то момент Рик должно быть решил, что добился своего, и выпрямился одним плавным гибким движением. Взгляд Дэрила всё ещё был прикован к его бёдрам, и он словно загипнотизированный смотрел, как эти бёдра покачиваясь приближаются к нему. И только когда руки Рика опустились на его плечи, он поднял взгляд, полный шока, беспомощности и возбуждения. Глаза Рика всё ещё горели огнём. Дэрил машинально сглотнул, уверенный, что никогда не был так заведён в своей жизни.  
  
А затем, без предупреждения, Рик его поцеловал.  
  
Дэрил будет отрицать вырвавшийся у него писк до своего последнего дня. Его глаза закрылись, и он обнаружил, что отчаянно обвивает руки вокруг Рика. Их губы жадно двигались, а языки переплетались. Руки Рика в тот же момент начали бродить по его телу, скользя по плечам Дэрила, его шее, спине и бёдрам. Его пальцы сжались на бёдрах Дэрила и притянули его ближе, создавая тесный, прошивающий словно разрядом тока контакт между их напряжёнными членами. Дэрил непроизвольно втянул воздух, и его мозг вновь включился.  
  
— Подожди! — выдохнул он, отрываясь от губ Рика с серьёзным усилием. Рик издал низкий недовольный стон и начал покрывать его подбородок влажными поцелуями. Дэрил закрыл глаза, собирая оставшиеся клочки своего благородства. — Рик,  _стой._  
  
К его чести, хоть и будучи чертовски под кайфом, Рик остановился, сжав напоследок мочку уха Дэрила губами. Он отстранился, мутным взглядом смотря на него.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Жизнь Дэрила была полным  _отстоем_. Он неохотно отодвинулся, морщась под возмущённым взглядом Рика.  
  
— Рик, ты  _конкретно под кайфом_. Мы не можем делать это.  
  
Рик, невозможно нечестный засранец,  _надулся_  на него.  
  
— Почему нет? Танец разве не сработал?  
  
Дэрил поборол желание истерически засмеяться.  
  
— Нет, Рик, танец определённо сработал, но… ты бы этого не захотел, если бы не был под кайфом. — Эта отрезвляющая мысль убила остатки желания, когда сердце Дэрила ухнуло вниз. — Чёрт, если ты это вспомнишь позже, то скорее всего вообще нахрен  _возненавидишь_  меня.  
  
Обиженное выражение лица Рика сменилось нахмуренным, и он потянулся вперёд, крепко обхватывая лицо Дэрила руками.  
  
— Дэрил, я бы  _ни за что_  не стал тебя ненавидеть, — непреклонно заявил он. — И я хотел этого с тобой всегда.  
  
Дэрил болезненно улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
  
— Последние десять лет?  
  
Рик покачал головой.  
  
— Даже дольше. Куда дольше. С тех пор… не знаю. По крайней мере, с тех пор как мы попали сюда.  
  
Дэрил вздрогнул.  _«Он не может иметь это в виду»._  
  
— Сюда в тюрьму или сюда на вышку?  
  
— В  _тюрьму_ , болван. — Рик закатил глаза, что оказалось плохой идеей, так как он немедленно потерял равновесие. Руки Дэрила дёрнулись вперёд, чтобы поймать его, когда он пошатнулся. — Я хотел. Просто не говорил.  
  
Голова Дэрила пошла кругом.  
  
— Но это не может быть так. Не может быть правдой. У тебя тогда ещё была Лори.  
  
Рик фыркнул.  
  
— У нас с Лори всё сломалось задолго до этого. Не остановило меня от того, чтобы хотеть тебя.  
  
С колотящимся сердцем Дэрил покачал головой.  
  
— Это не… —  _«Он под кайфом, он под кайфом, он под кайфом и не понимает, что говорит»._  Заставляя себя успокоиться, Дэрил снова покачал головой. — Вот что, если ты скажешь мне, что хочешь этого, когда будешь трезв, я приму твоё предложение, ладно?  
  
_«Как будто это когда-нибудь случится»._  Дэрил вздохнул.  
  
Рик прищурился, смотря на него.  
  
— Обещаешь?  
  
Дэрил кивнул.  
  
— Обещаю. Теперь ты дашь мне влить в тебя немного воды? — устало спросил он, ощущая, как настроение опускается ниже некуда.  
  
Рик внимательно посмотрел на него, а потом настороженно кивнул.  
  
— Ладно. Но только если мы полежим в любовном гнезде Гленна и Мэгги как парочка подростков.  
  
Независимо от своего желания Дэрил усмехнулся.  
  
— Что у тебя за проблема с их любовным гнездом?  
  
Рик позволил отбуксировать себя на ворох одеял и устроился на них вместе с Дэрилом. К счастью, бутылка воды стояла неподалёку, и Рик послушно попил, когда Дэрил передал ему её. А потом покачал головой.  
  
— Это нечестно. Они регулярно зажимаются тут, а я нет, — капризно ответил он.  
  
Дэрил фыркнул.  
  
— Проехали. Просто успокойся, ладно? И пей свою воду.  
  
Рик сделал ещё несколько глотков, угрюмо уставившись в пол. Внезапно он повернулся к охотнику, который сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене.  
  
— Дэрил.  
  
— Да? — настороженно ответил он.  
  
— Мне кажется, я под кайфом. Ну очень, очень под кайфом, — Рик широко махнул рукой вверх, с торжественным выражением лица. А потом продолжил с невозмутимым лицом: — У-и-и-и.  
  
— У-и-и, — серьёзно согласился Дэрил. — Давай, приятель. Думаю, тебе стоит попробовать поспать, чтобы всё прошло.  
  
Рик драматично вздохнул.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
К удивлению Дэрила, вместо того, чтобы просто лечь, Рик обхватил его руками за пояс и уткнулся лицом в его живот. После момента потрясения Дэрил медленно выдохнул. Когда Рик не показал признаков того, что собирается сдвинуться с места, Дэрил осторожно положил руку ему на голову, перебирая пальцами волосы. Рик довольно вздохнул.  
  
Откинув голову обратно к стене, Дэрил уставился в потолок.  
  
— Только не ненавидь меня, когда проснёшься, ладно? — прошептал он.  
  
Спустя мгновение Рик сонно пробормотал ему в живот:  
  
— Ни за что.  
  


***

  
Несколько часов спустя Рик издал неожиданный громкий стон, заставляя Дэрила резко проснуться. Он с опасением опустил на него взгляд, с бешено колотящимся сердцем.  
  
— Рик? — неуверенно спросил Дэрил. И был вознаграждён ещё одним стоном. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Так, как будто кто-то потоптался по моей голове, — проворчал Рик. — Что за херня случилась?  
  
— Ну… — Дэрил помялся. — А что последнее ты помнишь?  
  
Рик всё ещё не поднял голову с его живота. Спустя минуту он ответил:  
  
— Я проверил ловушки, собрал кроликов, которых мы поймали, и снова установил ловушки. Нашёл немного грибов. Вернулся назад, отдал кроликов Кэрол, съел гриб, который подобрал, и…  
  
Он замолк, и некоторое время они сидели в тишине. Дэрил сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоить разгоняющийся пульс.  
  
В конце концов он решился:  
  
— И потом?  
  
Рик не ответил. Дэрил не сводил с него нервного взгляда, но затем поднял брови, когда заметил явный румянец, заливающий уши Рика.  
  
Удивлённый, он позвал:  
  
— Рик?  
  
Тот неловко прочистил горло, а потом его уши стали ещё краснее.  
  
— Дэрил, я… танцевал?  
  
Дэрил поперхнулся, удивлённо рассмеявшись.  
  
— Ты, э-э… Может быть и танцевал. — Когда Рик издал длинный подавленный стон, всё ещё уткнувшись ему в живот, Дэрил не смог не усмехнуться. — Ты сказал, что этот танец помог тебе завоевать Лори.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня пристрелил. В голову. Используй две пули, у нас есть запас.  
  
Дэрил расплылся в ухмылке.  
  
— С чего мне это делать? Я должен признать, это был впечатляющий танец.  
  
— Ты худший, — посетовал Рик и наконец оторвал голову от тела Дэрила и неловко сел, потирая своё красное как свекла лицо. В первый раз с начала апокалипсиса Дэрил пожалел, что у него нет фотоаппарата. Он никогда не видел Рика таким смущённым. Он видел Рика злым, довольным, убийственным, скорбящим, слетающим с катушек, но никогда не видел его красным от стыда. Это было на удивление приятным зрелищем.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты съел не те грибы, чувак. Повезло, что тебе от них плохо не стало, — упрекнул он. Рик поморщился.  
  
— Ну, я  _думал_ , что знаю, что делаю. Думаю, теперь буду оставлять это экспертам. — Рик не встречался с ним взглядом, его брови были нахмурены, а губы сжаты. Спустя мгновение он неуверенно произнёс: — И… мне жаль, если я… сказал что-то неприемлемое.  
  
Ни с того, ни с сего сердце Дэрила снова начало бешено колотиться. Он выпрямился, отрывая спину от стены.  
  
— О чём ты?  
  
Рик прижал левую ладонь к переносице. Мышцы его челюсти напряглись, когда он сжал зубы.  
  
— Я имею в виду, если я сказал что-то, чего ты не хотел бы слышать… — он замолк, затем вздохнул и несчастно закончил: — Я был бы признателен, если бы ты забыл об этом.  
  
Дэрил в шоке посмотрел на него.  _«Не может быть… Он правда имеет это в виду?»_  Глубоко вздохнув, он решил рискнуть.  
  
— Что если… — Дэрил замолк, прочистил горло и попытался снова: — Что если мне понравилось то, что я услышал?  
  
Рик замер. Спустя мгновение, он поднял голову. Его выражение лица было нечитаемым, когда его взгляд столкнулся со взглядом Дэрила. В конце концов, он сглотнул.  
  
— Тебе понравилось то, что ты услышал?  
  
— Кое-что, — Дэрил приложил все усилия, чтобы его тон остался беззаботным. — Не был в восторге от той части, где ты разглагольствовал о «женских выпуклостях» Мишонн.  
  
— Я  _что_? — промямлил Рик. — Я не… Блядь. Даже  _не смей_  рассказывать ей, что я так сказал, Дэрил, я клянусь богом…  
  
— Но должен признать, мне понравилась та часть, где ты называл меня сексуальным, — прервал его Дэрил, вымученная непринуждённость тяжело осела в его напряжённом голосе.  
  
Рик замолчал, его брови взлетели вверх. Он уставился на Дэрила. А потом медленно ответил:  
  
— Ну, это правда.  
  
Взгляд Рика был в равных долях наполнен надеждой и опасением. Дэрил ощутил, как что-то тёплое поднимается в его груди, практически заставляя его задохнуться от шока, неверия и радости. Он заставил себя пожать плечами.  
  
— Если честно, я думал так же о тебе.  
  
Глаза Рика расширились, и он склонился вперёд.  
  
— Да?  
  
Взгляд Дэрила упал на его губы.  
  
— Есть кое-что ещё из того, что ты сказал, что тоже мне понравилось.  
  
Рик придвинулся ближе.  
  
— И что это было?  
  
Дэрил храбро встретил его взгляд. Глаза Рика снова пылали. Дэрил сглотнул.  
  
— Ты сказал что-то насчёт того, чтобы осквернить маленькое любовное гнёздышко, в котором мы сейчас сидим.  
  
Рик ухмыльнулся, его выражение лица полностью изменилось, осветившись улыбкой и желанием.  
  
— Я думаю, что смогу осуществить это прямо сейчас.  
  
Бывший помощник шерифа внезапно наклонился вперёд, ловя губы Дэрила своими в крепком поцелуе. Освобождённый от всех моральных дилемм, Дэрил расслабился и отдался поцелую, запуская руку в волосы Рика. Когда тот толкнул его вниз, заставляя лечь на спину и растягиваясь на нём сверху, Дэрил позволил своей свободной руке скользнуть вниз и сжать задницу Рика. Ухмыляясь, он притянул его голову к себе.  
  
— Кстати, я не прочь как-нибудь снова посмотреть на этот танец, — подразнил Дэрил низким голосом. Рик засмеялся.  
  
— Всегда срабатывает.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на перевод на моём профиле на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/7095810


End file.
